Brick by Boring Brick
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Songfic. Luna's never found anyone who agreed with her crazy tales of creatures no one's seen. But she's learned to ignore those people who think she's crazy. Hint of LunaxGeorge. Slight Rolf bashing.


_She lives in a fairy tale _

_Somewhere too far for us to find _

_Forgotten the taste and smell _

_Of the world that she's left behind_

Loony Luna Lovegood. She didn't have many friends, only Ginny really. Sometimes she wondered if Ginny was really even her friend. People made fun of her and her belief in all this weird creatures. But she just ignored them. What was the point of let their harsh words pierce her? She was happy with her life. Their words would just want to make her leave the life she had.

Nargles, Wrackspurts, Crumpled-horn Snorkack, and those weird creatures she talked about. People always gave her weird looks when she talked about them. But she believed in them. Her father had always talked about them and they just seemed so real to her. She'd learned to ignore them. People were always mispronouncing them too. Ron constantly saying Kacky Snorgle, she learned to ignore that too. She always just continued the conversation like they had said it wrong.

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her _

_The angles were all wrong now _

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Maybe it was her mother's death that caused her to go a little loony. She had no maternal figure to guide her through her Hogwarts' years. She was close to her father. Who was quite crazy. Luna always wondered what her life would have been like if her mother was still alive. Would she still believe in all those creatures?

Her fourth year was such a change, Dumbledore's Army, friends with Harry Potter, the battle at the Ministry. Maybe she was actually becoming a little normal. Or not. People still thought she was some kind of freak. She just ignored them. She spent her life doing that and she still would ignore them. She'd find someone who believed her. She knew she would.

_Keep your feet on the ground _

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel _

_And we'll dig a deep hole _

_To bury the castle, bury the castle _

_Well go get your shovel _

_And we'll dig a deep hole _

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Being kidnapped, the Battle of Hogwarts, those things are life changing. But did they change Luna? Not the slightest, she was still the same person she was before. Those crazy things she believed in were still alive to her. She'd always believe in them. That's who she is and who she will always be. Loony Lovegood.

_So one day he found her crying _

_Coiled up on the dirty ground _

_Her prince finally came to save her _

_And the rest you can figure out_

"Hello there." Luna sniffed and turned around. Tears were running down her cheek but she didn't care. In her hands was a small creature. The guy looked at her with concern. Why was she crying?

"Hello." She extended one hand carefully holding the creature in the other. The guy took it and slowly shook it. Luna let out a half-hearted laugh, "You found me at a bit of a bad time. This poor creature just died. He was having a rough life and then he just…" She choked on the end of her sentence.

"Poor thing." The guys took the creature from Luna and examined it. "Well, I think we should a proper burial for this little Moon Frog." Luna looked at the man with shock. No one had every believed her about them.

"You know about them too?"

"Yeah, I'm a naturalist. I study these creatures. My name's Rolf Scamander." Rolf looked around. "Ah, I think next to this tree should be a good resting place for this little guy. This is the type of tree they live in." Luna was still in shock. He studied these creatures too. So she wasn't the only one. "Could you hold him? I'll dig a hole." Luna snapped out it and took the Moon Frog. She just stood there and watched Rolf dig the hole. Once he was done, she carefully placed the frog in the hole.

"Rest in peace little Moon Frog." Another tear rolled down her cheek as she took on last look at the frog. Rolf began to cover up the hole. Once it was all covered up, Luna began to pack up all her stuff.

"Wait, would her like to go out for a cup of coffee?" Luna looked at Rolf. He was looking quite nervous. "I mean we can talk about things… I mean we're both naturalists… I mean I assume you are too… and…" Rolf was at a loss for words. Luna stood up and turned back to him.

"I'd love a cup of coffee, and yes, I am a naturalist." Rolf smiled at her. Maybe Luna had finally found someone like her.

_But it was a trick _

_And the clock struck twelve _

_Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick_

_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground _

_When your head's in the clouds_

Luna was sure she was in love Rolf. They just seemed to fit together. She could finally talk to someone about all those crazy creatures without getting weird looks. Ginny was happy for her, her best friend had found someone. Luna was sure she was in love.

"I was thinking we could go searching for Dabberblimps. I heard there's a herd of them in southern Scotland. I think- Rolf?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. He shook his head and looked back at her.

"Hm? What were you saying?"

"The Dabberblimps, a herd of them in Scotland. We should go study them next." Luna gave Rolf a warm smile.

"The what?"

"Dabberblimps. I've always wanted to observe them. My dad said they are really interesting creatures, but dangerous. I had to warn a fisherman of them once…" Luna trailed off seeing that Rolf was lost. "Haven't you heard of them?"

"No. Truth be told, I haven't heard of half the stuff you talk about. I just go along with it because you're so damn cute." Rolf smiled at her and took her hand. Luna yanked her hand away from him. She could feel her heart breaking.

"You mean that…"

"Exactly like I said. I've just been going along with it." Luna stood up from the table they had been sitting at and started to walk away. "Luna! Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I am a naturalist, but I study more usual things. Like Grindylows."

"Grindylows?" Luna's voice cracked and she felt tears weld up in her eyes. "You study Grindylows?"

"Yeah, I actually have no idea what the hell a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack is." Rolf took a step closer to Luna and put an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "But you're so damn cute…" He pressed his lips to her. Luna tried to push away but Rolf pulled her closer. Finally she pulled out her wand and nonverbally stunned him. The blast had sent her back too, but she quickly got up and ran. Luna ran down the street, turned the corner and ran into the first shop she saw. The door was locked but Luna quickly said Alohamora and the door opened. She ran to counter and sat under it. She buried her face in her knees and cried.

_Well go get your shovel _

_And we'll dig a deep hole _

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well you built up a world of magic _

_Because you're real life is tragic _

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

She was just a freak. No one understood her. The one man who she thought did understand her was just a fake. Lies. Their relationship was based off of lies. She was so stupid to believe him. She wanted to hit her head against the wall for believing him. She had been head over heels in love with him and it had all been a lie. This she just couldn't ignore. All those other things she could, but not this.

Crying this supposed to make you feel better. But the more Luna cried the worse she felt. She wanted to go back to her flat, curl up in her bed and cry more, but her body wouldn't let her move from the spot she was in. She'd be found eventually. She'd just have to wait and see whom it was who'd find her.

_If it's not real _

_You can't hold it in your hand _

_You can't feel it with your heart _

_And I won't believe it _

_But if it's true _

_You can see it with your eyes _

_Oh even in the dark _

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

Luna's sobs began to slow down and become softer, but she hadn't heard his footsteps as he walked around the store.

"Hello? Whoever's here, show yourself. The store's closed." He walked up to where she was sitting and stopped. "Luna?" Luna looked up to see George Weasley looking down at her.

"George…" Her voice cracked as more tears ran down her face. George squatted down to Luna's level.

"What are you doing here?" Luna sniffed and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. George scooted over to her and sat down next to Luna. He put an arm around her. "If it's making you cry this hard it must not be good."

"Rolf… he…" Luna voiced cracked again as she leaned her head on George's shoulder.

"Ginny's mentioned him. She said you two were dating."

"_Were_… He's… a liar." Luna buried her face in George's shoulder. George held her tighter.

"If that liar is making you cry so much, he doesn't deserve you." The two of them sat there and Luna slowly stopped crying. George's arms felt so much warmer. Luna moved her head so she was lying on his chest. She sat there listening to his heartbeat.

"Thank you… George." George put his head on hers.

"I'm here for you Luna. I'm here for you…"

_Go get your shovel _

_We'll dig a deep hole _

_To bury the castle, bury the castle _

_Well go get your shovel _

_And we'll dig a deep hole _

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Childish things… That's what they were. But she still believed in them. She learned to grow up and not let them take over her life. Her beliefs still tied her to her dad. She learned there are other things in life too. Like George Weasley, who was there for her and always will be there for her. Maybe she'd tell their kids about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack or Wrackspurts. But no more would they control her life as they once had. She'd buried the castle and moved on to building a new one.

**Brick by Boring Brick belongs to Paramore. It's a wonderful song and an amazing music video. I definitely recommend it.**

**I loved writing this. I was listening to it and it made me think of Luna. If you don't think that, then it's your opinion. But I think it does.**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
